Error detection and correction processes help maintain data integrity within memory storage devices. Error correction code (ECC) processes are commonly used for error detection in computer memory subsystems. For example, an ECC may be used during a read operation to determine whether accessed data bits (e.g., memory cells representing information retrieved by a processor) have incorrect values. ECC processing may increase operational reliability of memory devices by detecting a number of erroneous bits and correcting the erroneous bits based on the correction capacity of the particular ECC technique that is applied. Despite the advances afforded by use of the ECC, it would be desirable to be able to correct a number of errors that exceeds a correction capacity of an applied ECC technique.